Josephine Potter Chronicles
by Yasdnilgoth
Summary: Josephine Potter had her life planned out, to be a famous actress. However, her life changes after a mysterious letter from Hogwarts arrives, revealing many secrets about her family. Join her as she makes new friends, enemies and uncover a destiny that would change both the wizarding and Muggle world. A Fem-Harry Potter version.
1. The Vanishing Glass

**The Vanishing Glass**

_Hello wonderful Harry Potter fan community! I would like to present my very first Harry Potter fanfic where harry is a girl instead. I must admit, this task isn't as simple as pie but I can assure you, this version of Harry Potter would stand on it's own. Of course, it will follow both the book and the movies but, there would be differences. I was inspired by **January Lily's ** fanfic Lost Along the way, and some ideas are based on her story. I only own my OCs and plot twist, the rest of the characters are owned by the great J.K Rowling and movie rights to Warner Brothers. Also, any broadway musical referenced or mention, are not mine_

* * *

_**A long time ago...**_

_The storm grew terribly as lightning flashed across the sky. The wind howled and blew with all it's might, as the forest grew unsteady for what it's about to take place. A grand tree stood in the middle of the forest, its bare branches twist upward and fine lines like a web was its decor. The tree was older than time but stood young upon the Earth. Two figures emerged from the opposite direction, both cloaked as their hood concealed their faces. The frail one wore a torn brown while the other who stood tall wore elegant black robes. Both reached where the tree stood as the rain poured heavily on them and the wind blew against their cloaks. The two figures reached down their pockets and drew long ancient wooden wands. They raised it at one another, then... a flash of red and green sparked from the wands. A great white flash invaded the forest and everything turned silent._

_**Private Drive, Cupboard**_

The girl sat up with a slight squeal, panting as sweat poured down her forehead. A burning sensation spread on the left side of her neck, just where her lightning scar was. She looked around and saw that she was still where she had to be, in her room cupboard under the stairs. Lifting her bangs, the girl steadied her heavy breathing and trying to let the cool air ease her skin. Judging by the little light coming out from the small opening of the small door, it was still dark, perhaps past midnight. _That was a strange dream_, she thought grimly, _it felt real like my other dreams._ This dream was new and not the usual ones she always had, like the one about the green light filled with a woman's scream or when she was riding on a flying motorcycle. No, this one was indeed new and frightening.

The girl sighed, shaking her head and laying back on her very small, the young girl stared at the ceiling that was covered with various musical broadway shows from the overseas. She gives a heavy sigh, how she longed to be a performer. Ever since watching in secret, Mary Poppins, the girl knew deep within her heart that she wanted to act and sing. Her best friend and second mate, whose grandfather works at the Bristol Hippodrome, would give her posters of various stage musicals that would show at the famous theater. _One day, someday, I'll be up at that stage_, she thought with confidence. It sadden her that she once tried to convince her aunt to take her to the audition for the show Annie. Her aunt...laughed at this and scolded her for such foolish idea. After all, the girl was too ugly and with no talent. The girl furrowed at this thought, her best friend and small gang said that she sang well and has good acting skills. Shrugging at this, the girl's eyes landed on a drawn picture of her parents. She gives a sad smile, trying to remember anything about her parents. Nothing. When she asked her aunt about her parents her aunt would snap at her.

_"They died in the fire. Your foolish father, a drunk and a smoker, was never careful around you. Now get!"_

The girl refused to believe that her daddy was responsible for both his and her mommy's death. No, they must have been the most wonderful people in the world. Perhaps they were actors too. The only thing she knew about her parents that her aunt accidentally slipped on one occasion was: her mother loved soccer, like her, and she had untidy hair like her father. A giggle slipped at this memory, satisfied with this small information, the girl's eyes wandered to a cut off of the constellation Draco. Dragons were her favorite mythical creatures despite what other girls say about them. They were more brilliant than boring fairies, mermaids or unicorns. The creatures can bloody fly and breath fire for pete sakes! Sometimes, the girl would dream she was flying on one across England, traveling to uncharted territories like she would read from books. A yawn overpowered the girl as she snuggled in the small cupboard. She began to sing one of her favorite song.

_The sun will come out_  
_Tomorrow_  
_Bet your bottom dollar_  
_That tomorrow_  
_There'll be sun!_

Sleep soon dominated her mind and this time, it was a good dream.

_The girl was walking in a beautiful green forest when snow began to fall. As she walked towards a fork, she noticed a snowy owl perched on a sign post. On it's beak, it held a letter. For some reason, she knew it was for her. The owl suddenly flapped it's beautiful wings and dropped the letter in her hands, flying away. The envelope was blank but on the back it was sealed with a red stamped H on it. The girl held her breath and began to open the envelope. Just as she was pulling the letter out, a screeched filled the entire forest that made every tree burst, making leaves fall and swirl around her._

"UP! Get up you lazy girl! Now!" her aunt Petunia screeched as she rap on the small door.

With a final loud rap, the girl heard her grumpy aunt's footsteps rushing towards the kitchen. The girl groaned a bit, irked that she was rudely on one of her rare good dreams.

"It's the hard-knock life..." the girl said, giving a sigh. She couldn't agree more with the orphans of New York.

Reaching for her rectangular glasses from the small shelf where she kept some of the library books that were overdue, the young girl began to change from her old faded blue jumper into one of her hand me down outfits. All of her outfits used to belong to her dunder head cousin, Dudley. Speak of the devil, the girl wasn't left out being reminded of his presence by his sudden stomping of the stairs. The small ceiling of her cupboard shaking and dust falling down as his voiced shouted for her.

"Wake up Joseph! Get up lazy boy!" He teased, laughing at his so called insult of referring her as a are a million definition when one tries to know who Dudley is. In fact one might say you'll find his face next to the word bully or he'll come to mind when you want to compare something to a pig in a wig. Dudley was equally nasty as her aunt and uncle towards her, only with him, she can't escape from the pinching and pulling to her hair when the dunder head had the chance.

_Josephine you daft_, she thought as she shook her head. Never mind being called a boy, she was used to it. Well it wasn't her fault, Josephine was always told by Aunt Petunia that she was a sour sight and wouldn't dream to even buy her girlish outfits for her. That would even insult the designer. The words sting at first but then, Josephine found it a blessing since she saw dresses as very clownish in her opinion.

Today, she would wear her baggy faded jeans and a long sleeve turtle neck light blue shirt. It was one of the few shirts that can cover her ugly scar. Aunt Petunia didn't miss the opportunity to rub in the fact that her parents were responsible for giving her the scar. Josephine refused to accept such truth, she didn't think her parents would be careless around her. But then again, she was told it it was her dad's fault the terrible fire caused their deaths.

Josephine combed her dark brown hair with her hand, making one long loose braid. Looking at a small broken pocket mirror that once belong to her aunt, she saw a girl with light brown skin and a few freckles across her nose look back at her. Now for the finishing touch, Josephine smiles as she reached the only thing that didn't belong to Dudley, an old red cap. The red cap was a treasure she valued so much, Josephine smiled as she remembered how she got it. In fact, it was when she realized the strange occurrences that began whenever she was in distress. Placing the cap backwards, Josephine put on her old dirty sneakers and got out of the cupboard.

"Oof!" Josephine yelped as she fell face flat on the floor. Dudley howled with laughter as he ran into the kitchen. _Should've seen that coming..._

_**Kitchen**_

Josephine walked in as she took in the sickening scene before her. There near the table stood Aunt Petunia hugging and kissing Dudley, while Uncle Vernon smiled, ruffling his son's hair. Dudley was the spitting image of Uncle Vernon minus the thick mustache. _How can Aunt Petunia stand it when she kisses him?_ Josephine wonders with amusement. On the other side lied a pile of dozen of wrapped presents sitting, waiting to be torn by the grubby hands of its owner. Josephine didn't realize how long she was standing there when Aunt Petunia's voice snapped at her.

"What are you standing there for? Watch over the bacon and this time don't let them get burned. And what have I told you about that ugly cap of your? Take it off! I don't want you to infest my Dudder's beautiful hair. Today out of all days you are now spoiling it, well I won't let you have it your way," Aunt Petunia scolded as she pinched Dudley's cheek. "I want everything prefect for my Dudley's special day."

Josephine immediately took off her old cap placing it on the floor and went to attend the sizzling bacon, not wanting to get pinched by Dudley or get whacked with an old walking stick, that belonged to her grandfather, by Uncle Vernon. The last time he did, was when she got caught sneaking out to play soccer with her friends at night. Josephine can still feel the burn on her bottom.

"Hurry up girl! And bring me my coffee!" barked Uncle Vernon.

"Right away Uncle Vernon," Josephine replied meekly. As she served the breakfast to her only family. She had to wait for the leftovers and hopefully Dudley leave some of the sweet bacon this time. He was counting the presents and frowned.

"How many are there." Dudley asked her uncle.

"Thirty six!" he replied proudly, " Counted them myself." Dudley face turned to rage as he began to shout at him.

" Thirty six?! But that is two less than last year!" Uncle Vernon chuckled nervously, not caring of the verbal abusing his own son was displaying on him.

"B-but look at the size of them-"

"I don't care how big they are!" Dudle stomped his foot like a childish toddler, Josephine watched grimly at him. How can they tolerate him? She poured her uncle's coffee mug as Aunt Preunia rushed to Dudley's side hugging him.

"Now now sweety pie, I promise when we go out I'll buy you two more presents. How's that sound?"

"Much better... I suppose."

Dudley munched on his eggs and bacon, as thought about his mother's proposal. He wasn't the type to think about things, or he would have turned out different. Suddenly the phone rang and Aunt Petunia went over to answer. As she conversed, Josephine served breakfast to her uncle and cousin while her uncle boasted of the grand surprise. Apparently they were going to the zoo today to see the new reptile exhibit. This made Josephine a bit sad, she wanted to go too but of course she knew that obviously the Durseleys wouldn't dare to bring her along that cause gossip with the people.

The slam of the phone snapped Josephine back as she went to wash the dirty dishes. Aunt Petunia came back with a sour look and folded her arms. Uncle Vernon gave her a questioning look.

"What is the matter love?"

"It's Mrs. Figg ...she broke her leg yesterday. She can't take _her_ in today Vernon."

Pursing her lips, she stared hard at Josephine. Josephine blinked, surprised by the news. She was an old lady that lived next door with her dozen of cats. Josephine didn't mind her, in fact, she was one of the few that treated her decently. Her cats were adorable despite not being a favorite pet for Josephine. The only thing that she dislkied was when she had to go through Mrs. Figg's photo album of her cats. It was quite unpleasant but her chocolate cake was something to die for.

"What about your friend?" suggested Uncle Vernon, "Ivone was it?"

"She's on vacation in Acapulco Vernon!" snapped Aunt Petunia, her rage noticeable by her tone. "There is clearly no one else."

"Well, I can phone Marge to take the rascal in-"

"Don't be absurd Vernon! She hates the girl so much. Much more after you know what happened in her last visit." Josephine couldn't help but snigger, but quickly stopped after seeing the menacing look of her aunt. Well that stupid dog deserved it, Josephine thought to herself.

"I can stay here by myself," Josephine said, surprised she was able to voice her opinion, something that was restricted in this house. Everyone looked at her as if she was mad.

"Absolutely not!" growled Uncle Vernon, munching on a bacon very hard."I wouldn't risk leaving you here on your own and find my house blown up when we come back!"

"I wouldn't blow up the house," replied Josephine innocently, " In fact I don't know how I would be able to do that-"

"Never mind!" cut in Aunt Petunia,"Vernon... we'll just have to take her with us." The woman narrowed her eyes before leaving the kitchen to get things ready. Uncle Vernon grumbled as he got up to get ready as well. Dudley, began to cry, well, acting as if he was crying.

"No! No! No! Mummy don't let her come with us! She'll spoil it for me! I know she'll do it on purpose," wailed Dudley as he ran after his mother.

Josephine stood there in the kitchen alone. She took everything in and once her brain processed it, she grinned. Looking up, she thanked God and other unseen forces for this opportunity._ This is going to be the best day ever!_

_**The zoo**_

_This is going to be the worst day ever,_ Josephine thought irritated. As it turns out, Dudley decided on the last minute to invite one of his fellow gang member, Piers Polkiss. Piers was Dudley's second in command and he harassed Josephine more than Dudley. A lot of her classmates teased her that Piers bothers her because he fancied her. Well, it was more obvious Piers wanted to prove to Dudley that he can rule the school and neighborhood since he can bully a girl. Besides, Piers is too ugly for her taste, he had a face of a rat. Josephine and her small group of friends nicknamed him Ratty.

Throughout the drive, Josephine had to endure the boys teasing. Piers went far as to snatch her lucky cap as he decided to play monkey in the middle. Josephine tried to complain only to be scolded by Vernon, saying that boys will be boys and that she had to get used to it.

When they arrived at the zoo, the boys rushed out of the van, Piers tossed her cap in a dirty puddle. As Josephine got out to retrieve it, she was held back by her uncle's fat hand. Facing him, she saw him looking at her threatening as he points at her.

"Now remember this girl! Any funny business, any at all, you'll be without supper for a week. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Josephine said, nodding. He leaves to catch up with the rest. Josephine picks up her red cap and follows as well.

The day was turning out splendidly. She saw many exotic creatures like the giraffe, flamingos, alligators, rhinoceroses and elephants. Of course, Josephine had to be behind the group, which settled well with her. She didn't want to be near the boys. Though occasionally, Piers would pull her hair and slap her cap off her head. She didn't let it get to her. When they went to the gorilla exhibit, Josephine couldn't help but giggle as one of the gorilla came close to a look alike as Dudley. _But that would be insulting the gorilla species_, Josephine amusingly thought.

_**Later that afternoon...**_

Josephine couldn't believe her luck was turning out perfect for the first time. The Dursleys for the first time bought her a something decent lunch that was a simple hamburger followed by a lemon ice pop as a dessert. Though, Dudley and Piers had a meal complete with a Sunday bowl. They were now entering the new reptile exhibit, which Josephine found it quite intriguing. There were many types of lizards. Her favorite reptile was the chameleon, which surprises her when Aunt Petunia mentions to Dudley that Grandma Marina's favorite animal was the chameleon. It was one of those rare occasions in which she hears about her grandmother, whom she never met. _At least I know there is someone in my family who I can relate to_, Josephine smiles softly, watching the chameleon changing its green coat for a brownish while sitting on the branch.

Just then, Dudley's shouting was heard from across the room. She now realized she was alone and went immediately over to them. The Durseleys and Piers were now looking at a large brown snake with beautiful stripe patterns on its long body, behind the glass window. Dudley bang on the glass, commanding the poor snake to move. She saw poor snake lying on the floor, as if miserable to the thought that it had to endure this abuse everyday by the spectators. Piers insulted the poor thing, as Uncle Vernon copied as well to help the boys. Josephine couldn't bare it any longer.

"Its asleep," she said, though she was careful not to express too much anger. Dudley rolls his eyes at her.

"This is boring," he mutters, motioning Piers to follow him. Both her aunt and uncle followed, chuckling at their son's "witty" comment. Josephine stayed there as she watched the poor snake continuing to mope. Josephine felt sympathy for the poor snake, despite not liking them much.

"Sorry for that," she began to tell it, feeling a bit silly that she was talking to a snake. However, it felt... strangely natural. "It must be humiliating to go through this everyday. Watching people's ugly faces while you're here in your own prison cell and-"

Josephine couldn't continue as she watched in surprise how the snake suddenly seem to have woken up, blinking it's eyes at her. As if it was able to hear and understand her. Josephine tilted her head, raising an eyebrow.

"Can you hear me?" The snake nods its head, making the girl jump a bit. Josephine looks around, it seems no one had notice this strange turn of event. Looking back at the snake, she gulps and continues.

"I-I never talked to a snake before... in fact I didn't know I could." The snake tilts it's head with interest. "It must be torturing being cooped up in there right?" The snake nods its head. "Do you have a family here?" The snake turns its head to the right, Josephine follows and saw a bronze plaque on the wall. On it she read what it was written: Male Boa Constrictor, Native from Brazil-Raised in Captivity. This made Josephine frown and looks back at the boa. "I see...I bet you don't know your parents, right?" The boa nods, making her heart ache with sadness. "I didn't know my parents neither. I don't believe what Aunt Petunia told me about them... I know they were the most wonderful parents in the world. You must believe your parents were wonderful too right? I know they must have."

The boa slithered towards her until it couldn't get any further by the thick window that separated the two. How unusual that a common boa snake and a little girl could have something in common. Josephine couldn't help but smile, as she placed a hand on the glass window.

"How I wish I can help you... if only I can get you out of here so you can be free from this prison." At that moment, Josephine felt that tingly sensation in her heart, then in a blink of an eye, her hand touched nothing but the air. She felt her breath cut short as she fell back to the ground. Girl and snake were no longer apart, and without a moment to loose the boa slithered out of its prison. The snake slithered towards Josephine, happy to be out the small space. The girl's eye widen as the snake did something that made her speechless.

"Thanks amiga." the boa says.

Josephine's brain couldn't process what was happening. Did the snake spoke English? But that's impossible! Did anyone else hear him? As if on cue a screamed echoed through the exhibit as the people began to realize the escaped boa. They all ran out the reptile room, Josephine motioned the boa to hide under one of the benches. As the room was left empty, Josephine got up and looked around, everyone was gone but it won't be long until the zoo keepers comes with sleeping darts.

"Quick!" Josephine begged at the boa, "You must get away from here, as far as you possibly ca-oof!" She was pushed to the floor and saw Dudley standing before her.

"You waste of space, mummy had been calling for you and now I have to come to fetch you."

"Since when you do anything on your own Dudley? I didn't think I would be missed much," Josephine replied sarcastically.

"You're absolutely right! No one cares for you, in fact nobody even remembers you. Piers had to do some business and rather than wait I sneaked away so you and I can have a bit of fun," Dudley smirks with wickedness, "I knew I'd find you here and- what bloody happen here?" Dudley finally realized the room empty.

"Oh now you realize the room is empty, sheesh, you are slow when it comes to that." Josephine mutters in the end. Dudley, being a daft but not deaf, looked insulted. He approaches her, ready to kick her.

"So you think you are better than me? Well think again Joseph! Mum and dad are forced to care for you because you are an orphan but neither of them loves you. You are always trouble, ugly and stupid! No one in their right mind would ever want a fr-Aaaaaah!"

The boa jumped in front of Josephine, hissing and coiling, daring the fat boy to even try to harm his new friend. Dudley screamed, backing away as the boa followed, launching at his feet though was missing on purpose, not wanting to kill the boy. Dudley scream as cut short as he stumbled backwards into the boa's former prison. The splashed all over him and the boa turn to Josephine.

"Eres good and bonita ," he said, "Brazil here I come." The boa slithers away disappearing into the other exit and into the world. Josephine bid farewell softly, sad that a new friend had to depart quickly. She got up and looked at where Dudley fell. Dudley just woke up from his stupor. He got up and was about to get out when he realize... he couldn't. His hand laid upon the glass window that vanished minutes before, as if it was always there. Dudley screamed and begged for someone to rescue him. The zoo keeper along with Piers, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, whom cried in hysteria as she demanded her son to be taken out. Josephine giggled at the sight, but it was cut short after seeing the most menacing and enrage look from Vernon.

_**Private Drive**_

Josephine knew she was in deep trouble. Her stomach felt empty and hurtled as they arrived home after leaving Piers at his home. It wasn't the first time strange things had happened. She tried her hardest for them not to happen as the punishments were quite severe. Aunt Petunia wasted no time to attend Dudley, showering him with sweet promises and love. Uncle Vernon pulled Josephine by the ear, shoving her roughly on the wall.

"What the devil happened?!" he yelled at her.

"I swear I don't know!" cried Josephine as Uncle Vernon growled, now pulling her by the hair, dragging her towards the cup ward. "One minute the glass window was there but it was gone! It was as if by MAGIC!" There, she had done it, she said the forbidden word. That was snapped Uncle Vernon to throw her in the cupboard,locking the door. He peered through the small opening, sneering before closing it.

"There is no such thing as magic!"

Then, Josephine was left in complete darkness. Hearing her uncle leave, she felt tears emerging as she couldn't hold it any more. Sobbing, Josephine laid in her small bed, covering herself. She wondered why they hated her so much? She hadn't done anything bad to them. As she laid there, Josephine began to sing in hopes to feel better.

_The sun'll come out_  
_Tomorrow_  
_So ya gotta hang on_  
_'Til tomorrow_  
_Come what may_  
_Tomorrow!_  
_Tomorrow!_  
_I love ya_  
_Tomorrow!_  
_You're always a day away_  
_Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya, tomorrow_  
_You're always a day away!_

Josephine slowly fell asleep, and she could've sworn she felt a warm embrace wrapped around her.

* * *

_Well what do you think? Please leave a review which will inspire me to continue this story! Until then, bye, bye!_


	2. The Letter

_**The Letter**_

_I only own my OCs and plot twist, the rest of the characters are owned by the great J.K Rowling and movie rights to Warner Brothers._

* * *

_**A few weeks later...**_

After what seems an eternity, Josephine was able to breath fresh air as her punishment came to an end. Or rather half of the punishment and it only lasted a week, someone need to clean around the house. Aunt Petunia was still fuming about the zoo incident despite the poor girl's protest that everything that happened wasn't her fault. _At least I hope it isn't my fault,_ she hoped, feeling a twinge of worry. This wasn't the only time that strange things happen to her, as far as she can remember. As Josephine was finishing scrubbing the bathroom tub, she remembered the very first strange occurrence, when she was just 5 years old. The memory was as crystal clear as a pond, in fact it took place near a pond.

_**6 years ago...**_

_The girl remembered the day when she was forced to go to Pier's 5th birthday party, since no one was able to babysit her. Being only 5, Josephine felt shy when she realize that she was the only girl in the party. with the adults cluttered on one spot while Dudley and the gang ran amok all over the park, she felt intimidated and lonely. She decided to sit at one of the picnic tables and watch nature around her. That's when she spotted something red among the tree's branches. Getting up, she walks away from the picnic area towards the tall tree. It was small from where it was stuck and Josephine wished she could climb up to see what it was. A light breeze swayed the branches and she looked directly at the red object hoping it would fall down. To her surprise, it did despite the very light breeze that came through. The red object fell right on her dirty sneakers. Picking it up, she saw it was a red cap, it looked old but was still good conditions, at least she thought so. Smiling, Josephine puts it on her head. For a moment, she felt the luckiest kid in the world, it was rare when she finds something out of the blue. It was a bit big, but she'll grow some day. All of the sudden, a large shadow fell upon her, looking behind her, the little girl paled when she realize it was Dudley and his gang, giving her wicked grins._

_"Oi! Joseph," Dudley sneered at her, his mindless minions snickering at the insult to Josephine, she frowned who didn't like to be called a boy, "My friends and I have a little surprise for you."_

_Josephine blinked at this, "B-but it Pier's birthday, not mine."_

_A boy with blond hair named Gordon leaned closer, "Well Piers doesn't mind. Do you mind Piers?"_

_Piers shook his head, wearing an idiotic grin, "Nope, I think you're special."_

_Another boy named Dennis wrinkles his nose, "Something smells bad...I think it's her."_

_All of the boys began to wrinkle their noses, "smelling" the so called terrible smell and looking directly at Josephine. The girl's ears suddenly turned red, surely they couldn't think it was her. Aunt Petunia made her to bath early that morning and despite her worn out overalls and white shirt, she was considered clean. Josephine smelled her right side, but nothing bad smelled. Looking back at the boys, she saw them shaking their heads._

_"Well, looks like you didn't wash like mum told you," Dudley said, motioning his friends, they nodded and surrounded her. Josephine was scared at this point, What were they going to do to her. " I think we should help her learn how she should clean herself." Before Josephine could react, the boys grabbed her and began dragging her towards the pond. The girl yelled for help but...the adults were too busy in their gossip to supervise the children. They were at the edge of the pond. The boys began to swing her back and forth as Dudley began to do a countdown. Josephine closed her eyes, tears streaming down, knowing she will fall into the bottom because she couldn't swim. At that moment, everything went still, she couldn't remember when the boys swung her towards the pond or when she touched the water. No, she never did reach the bottom of the pond, rather, she was dry and safe at Mrs. Figg's home, surrounded by cats instead of water._

**_Present_**

Josephine walked down the stairs, still thinking as to what happened that very day. She never forgot, especially the beating on her shins by Aunt Petunia. Mrs. Figg was surprised but rather acted as if her sudden appearance was normal...strange indeed. A horrid smell reached her nostrils and realized it was coming from the kitchen. _Perhaps one of Aunt Petunia's attempt at making a family dish gone bad_, she thought grimly. Her aunt had this family cookbook that she inherited that contained delicious recipes, at which Petunia was terrible making them. Josephine asked if she could see it but her Aunt forbade it and hidden it somewhere so she couldn't find it.

"Smile darling! Smile!" Josephine heard Aunt Petunia called out from the living room. When she got there, she couldn't help but staggered back at the scene before her. Standing near the fireplace stood Dudley in some ridiculous uniform that included maroon tailcoat, orange knickerbockers, a boater, and a knobbly stick. Her aunt took pictures while her uncle laughed with joy.

"Just think," Aunt Petunia began to say while taking more pictures, "In a week, you'll be off to Smeltings. Oh Vernon...I can't believe our little boy is growing up."

Josephine wanted to puke, thank goodness she wasn't a boy to wear...that! Dudley looks like a giant baby in those clothing.

"Caveat Smeltonia!" replied Uncle Vernon with pride," Proudest moment of my life dear."

Josephine realize that summer was almost over. Which school will she go? She walked behind her aunt, there shouldn't be no harm in asking.

"Aunt Petunia, which school will I go to?Will it be like Dudley's school?"

Both Petunia and Vernon looked at her strangely before bursting with laughter. Dudley laughed at his cousin's stupid question.

"You! Go to a refine school like Smelting," laughed her aunt," Goodness no! Don't be stupid. _You _will be going to Stonewall High, a state school where you belong." She walked towards the kitchen as Josephine follows her. She notices a large steel pail on the stove, where the terrible smell was coming from. Aunt Petunia used a large wooden tweezers to pull up large clothing that was dyed in blue. No doubt those belonged to Amelia Bongo, a very large girl that was a year older than her. Amelia's mother, Mrs. Bongo, was very close to Aunt Petunia, though her aunt couldn't stand her. She was just "friends" with her because the woman is the president of the Ladies Tea Time Association. Mrs. Bongo offered to donate her daughter's clothing for Josephine to spare Aunt Petunia, large expenses.

"Now you'll be wearing these when I finish dying them," Aunt Petunia said stirring the clothing.

"But those are Amelia's uniform. They fit like big elephant skin." At this, Aunt Petunia slammed the wooden tweezers hard on the the counter, making not just Josephine but Uncle Vernon and Dudley jump. Her aunt glared at her, pursing her lips.

"They fit you well enough," she hissed," I won't tolerate your whining, so my suggestion is to get use to it! Now...go get the post._ Now_!"

Josephine obeyed her aunt, knowing about her aunt's undesired temper. As she passed by Dudley, the sneaky weasel whack her legs with his walking stick. Josephine yelped but continued on, her uncle praising him for Dudley's action. Going towards the door she saw the envelopes on the floor, the post was already here. One by one she saw that most belonged to Vernon. Bills, a postcard from Aunt Marge, a subscription to some newspaper and a letter address to her...wait, what? Josephine quickly pulled back the large neat envelope and carefully read the address:

Ms. J Potter

The Cupboard _under_ the Stairs,

4,Private Drive,

Little Whinging,

Surrey

Josephine's eyes nearly popped out of her socket, whoever sent her this envelop, knew where she even slept. Flipping it over, her heart froze as her mind exploded, behind was a red wax seal with an H stamped. This...this can't be happening, this was the letter from her dream not so long ago! Josephine went into the kitchen starring at her envelop. A million of questions ran through her mind, wondering who sent it, why did they sent her a letter? Just above it was a stamp of what appears to be a crest with four animals: a lion, a serpent, a badger and an eagle. Or was it a raven? It was hard to tell but she'll figure it out later. Then she read the content above it, Hogwarts._ Hogwarts...where did I hear that before? _A hint of of nostalgia began to brew in her heart, as if the word was familiar yet it was blurry like a painting dripping after getting wet. She handed Uncle Vernon his mail as she continued walking with her letter, not realizing that Dudley noticed her.

"Marge's ill. Ate a funny whelk..." said Uncle Vernon in despair, this didn't matter at all to Josephine. She had a letter written to her and she was about to open it when...

"DADDY! LOOK! JOSEPH GOT A LETTER!" yelled Dudley as he snatches it away from Josephine's delicate hands. Josephine stood stupefied and felt like a fool for not being careful. She ran behind Dudley, pulling him back and trying to reach for her letter.

"Give it back Dudley! It's mine!" Both the boy and the girl wrestled each other for a while when Uncle Vernon effortlessly took it from Dudley's hand. He chuckles at her., as he observes the envelop.

"Who would write to you? You are-" her uncle suddenly stopped as he observe the wax seal behind it. His face paled and looked bluish as if he couldn't breath." P-P-P-PETUNIA!" Josephine saw her aunt rush to his side and as she saw what her husband had in his hand, she gasp. Her aunt paled even more than her uncle. Josephine and Dudley were confused, and looked at each other. For the first time in years, both cousins wondered why the adults looked frightened. The two adults stood quietly for a couple of seconds when they went towards the drawing room. Both children followed but the door slammed on their faces. Dudley and Josephine pushed to try to hear what they were saying. Obviously the winner was Dudley but being small and skinny, Josephine managed on a spot and pressed her ear on the door. She heard her aunt and uncle talking that barely a whisper.

_"How can this be Petunia?!"_

_"I don't know Vernon-"_

_"We swore when we took her in, that we kept her away from that rubbish!"_

_"Don't you think I haven't forgotten! I never thought after all these years-"_

_"They know where she sleeps...are they spying on us?"_

_"Knowing **her** kind, they do many abnormal things."_

_" What do we do Petunia?"_

_"I'll tell you what we will do..."_

The voice became very soft and it was very hard to listen for Dudley and Josephine. It wasn't long when the door opened, startling the children and nearly falling. Dudley demanded what was going on to his parents. Josephine on the other hand asked for her letter politely. Uncle Vernon avoided their question with a question of his own.

"Josephine, I see that you are growing out of that cupboard. How about we moved you to one of Dudley's spare room?" Uncle Vernon seemed to struggle with a smile as both children stared at him as if he went bonkers.

_**Three days later(Sunday)...**_

Josephine finished tidying up her new room that used to be Dudley's storage for his old toys and games. For the first time ever, Dudley complained and threw tantrums over this decision that was followed by Aunt Petunia's scolding to him. Dudley, was shocked to be scolded by his mother for the first time. Jumping on her bed, she gave a sad sigh as she remembered her uncle burning up her letter in the fireplace. But it didn't end there, as if whoever sent her that letter knew she never got to read it, the following day, there was just not one, but five more or so. How very peculiar but smart! Trying to be sneaky, she almost manged to get one, reading there was a small difference in the adress:

Ms. J Potter

Second Bedroom _Upstairs_,

4,Private Drive,

Little Whinging,

Surrey

When Uncle Vernon pushed her aside and got them. Today, she tried one her friend's strategy to distract her uncle while she can get her hands on the envelop, this time there were about ten. Telling her uncle that his car was being towed was effective for a fracture of a minute. This failed when she didn't see Dudley with his walking stick, tripping her.

Josephine blew her bangs with a sigh. If only she could see what was in that letter. What were her aunt and uncle hiding? Just then, she heard her uncle barking for her to serve cookies for their afternoon tea. Feeling defeated, she obeyed and went downstairs to the living room. Josephine saw how happy her uncle looked, as if he got promoted to vice president at his workplace. As she distributed the goodies around, her uncle began to speak.

"Fine day Sunday. In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that, Dudley?"

Dudley shrugs, as if he cared. Josephine tried very hard not to roll her eyes, the answer was elementary.

Handing her uncle his share of the cookies which was the whole plate, responded for Dudley, "Because there's no post on Sunday?"

"Ah, right you are, Josephine!" taking a huge bite, leaving a tiny piece of the cookie, " No post on Sunday. Hah! No blasted letters today. No, sir!"

Just as Josephine was about to go into the kitchen, a shadow passed by the window. Her brow furrow as she went over the window to take a peek. Moving the curtain a bit, the girl couldn't help but gasp at the sight before her. Covering all of Private Drive in the middle of the day, were owls! Owls of all kind perched on houses, cars, street lamps and signs, all hooting and flapping their wings. Weren't owls nocturnal creatures? her uncle began to talked louder, happy that he somehow defeated the system of mail delivery

"No sir, not one blasted, miserable-"

He was cut off as he turns saw that a letter shot out of the fireplace and ziped across Vernon's face. Everyone froze at this, even Josephine was beginning to feel a bit scared. Usually she told by her younger friend that Saint Nicholas would come down the chiminey to bring presents on Christmas Day. She never said the post service do the same. All of the sudden, a rumble began to shake the room and then zillions of letters began shooting out of the fireplace like bullets.

Dudley was the first to panic as he began to scream in terror, " AHH! Make it stop! Please make it stop!" He jumps on Petunias lap, liked a certain cartoon dog Josephine watched on the television one time at Mrs. Figg's place. The living room began to fill with letter, all addressed for her, Josephine Potter. Uncle Vernon was red as a beet, turning purple as he was bombarded by the letter, screaming in anger.

"GO AWAY! AHH!"

Aunt Petunia wasn't faring better, holding her dear son for life, she screamed as her son yelled on her ear, "What is it? Please tell me what's happening!"

Josephine, looked at the chaos around her, she didn't know why or how, but this was purely...AMAZING! Not caring about anything anymore, she jumps onto the coffee table to grab a letter. She felt like if she was one of those TV shows where you can win anything. Luck seems to smile upon her as she got one and starts to run away. Vernon jumps up as well, not willing to see her niece read the content of the horrifying letter!

"Give me that! Give me that letter!"

He chases Josephine, who tried to get into her former cupboard room but managed to grab her.

"GET OFF!" yelled Josephine, struggling to get away from her uncle, "They're my letters! Let go of me!"

More letter shoot out from the main door, knocking her down but still held the small girl tightly.

"That's it! We're going away!" Uncle Vernon yelled, fed up with this harassment, "Far away! Where **they** can't find us!"

Dudley and Petunia came to the hallway, both looked paled and terrified. Despite the sudden idea of Vernon, Petunia was willing to go anywhere but here. Dudley looks at his mum with worry.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?!"

_**Late Monday night (Almost midnight)...**_

Uncle Vernon made everyone to pack only clothing before driving them away from their once safe heaven of a home. All Josephine managed to place in her old Purple Backpack were a few underwear, one pants, her favorite light blue turtle neck shirt, and a book to read when she have the time. This time, she would read one of her favorite novel, _The Animals of Farthing Wood_. Lastly, she made sure she had her lucky red cap. The journey was hasty as Vernon was determined to move far away. They stopped at a dull cheap hotel on the outskirts of the big city. They stayed there, believing that they were sure out of sight. But, to their dismay, this morning the owner of the hotel came to them, informing about a letter for a Miss Josephine Potter. Sure enough, in the woman's hand was the letter that said:

Ms. J Potter

Room 17

Railview Hotel

Cokeworth

Before the girl could get it, Uncle Vernon took it away, making the owner look at him strangely. Her uncle didn't care as he ushered his family into the car and drove more, trying to find a hiding place. It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.

"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television. "

_Monday...wait a minute?_ This reminded Josephine of something. If it was Monday, July 30 - and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television - then tomorrow, would be Tuesday, July 31 would be her birthday! It is common to feel excited when you know your birthday would be tomorrow. Unfortunately, her birthdays were never exactly fun. Last year, the Dursleys had given her a coat hanger, a broken mirror and half eaten stale cookie. Still, you weren't eleven every day.

It wasn't long until the man found the "perfect" place. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. After paying a dirty, toothless old man, they took a small boat and rowed all the way to the miserable little shack. Vernon was certain that no one, not even the mysterious sender of those letters would know they were hiding there.

Thunder roared outside and the rain splattered , sparring her from hearing the snores of her uncle and cousin. She was on the dirty floor while Dudley got the couch and both her uncle and aunt got the bed upstairs. Looking at Dudley's watch, it was 11:59 pm, almost midnight. Turning back on the ground she finish tracing on the dirt the last candle on the cake she drew. On the cake she wrote _Happy Birthday Josephine_, with a small dragon next to it. Now it was ready and began to sing very softly to herself:

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday..._

_Dear Josephine_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Cha-cha-cha! Charming!_

_Apple sauce!_

_Cherry on top!_

Dudley's watch began to beep, indicating midnight. Closing her eyes, she made her greatest wish before blowing away her candles, blurring her most wonderful cake.

**BOOM!**

The whole shack shivered and Josephine sat bolt upright, staring at the door. The door shook as Dudley screamed, awoken from his slumber. Someone was outside, knocking to come in. Her uncle came down with a rifle, behind him was Petunia, shaking with fear, peering over his shoulder. With one final knock, the door swung off, clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. Looking outside, Josephine saw a large silhouette. As thunder roared, the figure began to come into the shack and as Petunia turned on the hanging lamp, everyone saw a large man with a shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard. Looking at the fallen door, the man looks up at Vernon.

"Sorry 'bout that," before lifting the door back to it's proper place. Turning back, he spots Josephine on the floor, who was staring at him with wonder and fescination. The stranger smiles kindly at her and chuckles.

"Well look at you! I haven't seen you since you were a baby! You look just like your mum Josephine."

At this statement, Josephine became light headed, so much has happened that with so much excitement, her mind just couldn't take it more. Or perhaps it was the lack of nourishment? Without realizing it, Josephine fainted.

* * *

_Im back! I've worked so hard on this chapter and hoped I got all of J.K Rowling's character in character. I'm happy old Hagrid came to Josephine's rescue. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please read and review, it will help me alot and motivate me more._


	3. The Keeper of Keys

**The Keeper of Keys**

_I only own my OCs and plot twist, the rest of the characters are owned by the great J.K Rowling and movie rights to Warner Brothers._

* * *

The giant man immediately rushed over to Josephine at the moment she fainted, dropping an umbrella he was holding. He picked her up with his unusually large hands so delicately and strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.

"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.

Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Vernon. He looks at the large man angrily, not believing he had the nerve to insult his son.

"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said in a funny rasping voice. "You are breaking and entering!" The stranger turn to look at Vernon, rolling his eyes, the giant man easily walked up to Vernon with one big step and looked straight at him in the eye.

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it. Vernon at that moment, let a shot go making the Dursleys jump in fright and parts of the ceiling fell on the fat man. The giant quickly took away the gun and easily twisted the gun into a knot as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room. The stranger looks at Vernon with disbelief.

"Didn't yer mother ever told yeh not to play with-what yeh call them-guns!?" Shaking his head he walks back to where Josephine was still unconscious. He could see that she was breathing, much to his relief, he wouldn't want to get in trouble, especially with the headmaster. For five awkward minutes, everyone stood quitely where they were, not moving, except for the stranger who would occasionally look at the Dursleys or touch at the knickknacks in the shack. The young girl began to groan and stir, making everyone's eyes land on her.

Josephine woke up, thinking perhaps all that was happening was another strange dream. Sitting up, she realize that she was still in the shack and right before her, the strange giant man that came in. Josephine gasps as now she was able to take a good look at him. Contrary to what she felt the first time he barged into the shack, she could now see that this giant wasn't...menacing or evil. In fact, he looked like the friendly giant from one of the books she read when she was younger. The man's face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. He wore a heavy large brown coat and old black boots, and Josephine could see he was a bit dirty as if he just came back from working at the field. The man smiles at her and she could tell that smile was friendly and kind.

"An' here's Josephine!" said the giant. his beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile. Raising an eyebrow, Josephine looks at him in question.

"H-how d-do you know my name s-sir?" she asked in a squeaky voice. The man chuckles and if he had chuckled any louder, the walls would've shook.

"Blimey Josephine, I knew you since you were a baby. I remembering visiting Aurora and James after ye were born. Ye were so tiny that I had mistaken yeh fer a fairy-well without the wings of course."

"Y-you knew my parents?" she asked with wonder, as she stood wide awake at the mention of her parent's name.

"Of course I knew them! Such wonderful people they were, James was a brave and clever fella and Aurora-ye have no idea how much prettiness ye inherit from her. A fine lady she was and very smart too."

Josephine blushed at this statement, in all her life, Aunt Petunia always said she was an ugly and very unladylike that she will mount to nothing. Speaking of which, Josephine managed to catch a glimpse of her aunt, she gave a sour look and was trembling of undefined anger. The man reaches into one of his large pockets and takes out a white box with a green ribbon.

"Fer ye," he said proudly," Made it myself. "Happy Birthday!"

Josephine unties the ribbon and opens the box to see a small, sticky chocolate cake with pink icing that says HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOSEPHINE. The Dursleys tried to look over to see what the giant gave to her, especially Dudley. The girl's heart swelled, like a very dried sponge that was soaked in water for the first time. Smiling the girl gave the stranger a hug without thinking. The man was still for a second when he gave her the hug back.

"Thank you! This is wonderful Mr- oh, I don't think you ever told me your name."

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Where are my manners," he chuckles as he delicately shakes Josephine's hand, " Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. But ye can call me just Hagrid."

Giving her a wink, Hagrid sat on the sofa. A wave of nostalgia overwhelmed her again. The name Hogwarts was too, familiar in a sense as if she had been there before. Her thoughts came onto a hold, how did Hagrid know about Hogwarts from the envelop? Did he came from there? Before she can ask anything, Hagrid pointed his umbrella at the fireplace. Josephine's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets, as sparks sprinted from the tip of the umbrella and a warm fire lit the fireplace. Hagrid wasn't disturbed at all as he motioned her to come over and sit next to him.

She obeyed, placing the cake next to her and watched Hagrid taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. _How much can you fit into a_ pocket? Josephine wondered as Hagrid prepared the tea and sausages. Soon enough the shack was filled the delicious smell of sizzling sausages and the kettle whistling a fine tune of boiling water ready to be made into tea. Josephine's stomach growled, she sure hungry. The cold cereal given to her at the hotel wasn't enough.

The sausages were sweet and juicy that Josephine had seconds. As she drank her tea, she noticed Dudley being tempted to snatch a sausage but Uncle Vernon warned him not take anything from Hagrid. As they were finishing eating, Josephine decided to ask Hagrid her question.

"Hagrid," she began receiving a grunt from him, he was munching on a sausage, " What's Hogwarts?"

At this question, Hagrid choked trying desperately to swallow the last piece of his sausage. Josephine quickly have him his cup of tea, helping him to finally swallow it. As he recovered, Hagrid gives Josephine a look.

"Whad ye mean what's Hogwarts? Surely ye know of it," Hagrid gave a strange look at the Dursleys. Josephine could somehow sense an brewing of anger beginning to stir coming from the kind giant.

"No... I don't think so," she said, shaking her head. Hagrid again gave the Dursleys another look and then back to her.

"No? Don't yeh wonder where yer mum and dad learned it all?"

"Learned what?" Josephine asked, raising a eyebrow in question. This response made Hagrid jump to his feet that shook the floor, now furiously looking at the Dursleys. Josephine too stood up in fear. Had she said something wrong? She watched as Hagrid stomped his way towards the Durselys. Aunt Petunia cowered behind Uncle Vernon while Dudley cowered behind her holding his mother for dear life. Uncle Vernon...well with no gun, especially a useless bent gun, looked quite defenseless and pathetic.

"Yeh mean to tell me she knows nothing?" growled Hagrid, shaking a fist in the air, " Bout anything?"

"I do know how to read and write," Josephine said, Hagrid looks at her her, "I'm good at math and beat Dudley ever reading contest at school."

" No, no, no!" Hagrid said disappointingly, " Not _that_ kind of stuff. About _our_ world. _Yer_ world...yer _parent's_ world... _my_ world." Hagrid couldn't go on, he looked very sad and angry, shaking his head. Josephine approached Hagrid slowly, her expression was more than confused, she looked lost.

"W-what world is that?" Josephine jumped as Hagrid began to yell the her Uncle.

"DURSELEY!" Hagrid began looking down at Vernon. This time Vernon tried immensely to stand firm and tall but looked small.

"We swore that when we took her in, we would put a stop to this rubbish! I forbid you from telling her." Uncle Vernon crosses his arm in defiance, but who can fool anyone, he was still scared of Hagrid.

"Can somebody please just tell me! What is everyone hiding from me?!" Josephine was fed up, this conversation was going in an none everlasting circle. Hagrid turns around and looks at Josephine with a smile, not before giving the Dursleys a smirk. Placing a gentle large hand on her shoulder, Hagrid leans over to her, "Yer a witch Josephine."

Josephine processed what he said before giving him a frown, "Hagrid...that's not a nice thing to say."

"But it's the truth Josie," Hagrid said, "And a thumpin good one, I wager, once you finish training. If you are anything like Aurora and James, you'll be the greatest witch in history."

Josephine's backs away from Hagrid's grip, "No! no, you must be mistaken...I can't be a witch. I'm...I'm just Josephine. A girl who loves to read, play soccer...and want to become a actress." Hagrid chuckles, shaking his head.

"Well tell me this, just Josephine, have you ever made anything happening? Anything yeh couldn't explain when you're angry or scared?"

At this, Josephine's mind was flooded with many memories of the oddities that happened to her. From the day at age five she appeared in Mrs. Figg's home to the boa constrictor incident. She looks at Hagrid, nodding slowly confirming his suspicions, which made the man smile. Reaching from his pocket, he pulls out the familiar envelop that Josephine dearly wanted to read and handed it to her. The moment had arrived and without a moment to loose, Josephine finally opened it and pulled out a neatly written letter. She began to read the content of the letter:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme_

_Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_**Dear Miss Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

After reading this, Josephine's mind exploded, metaphorically. Magic? Magic only existed in books, movies...in her imagination. Then again, Hagrid had a point about the odd events that happened to her. As she looks over the letter again, the letter was suddenly tore away from her hands. Uncle Vernon immediately took it and began to tear it into million of pieces if possible. Hagrid gaped at this angrily, shielding Josephine from him.

"She'll not be going! I won't allow her to be part of all that rubbish like her blasted parents!" Josephine looks at her uncle in disbelief, an unimaginable anger rising in her chest.

"You knew? You knew all this time and you never told me?!" Josephine could feel tears rising but manage to hold them back, not wanting to look weak. Aunt Petunia suddenly scoffs at this and spoke with venom and spitefulness.

"Knew! Of course we _knew_! How could you not be? My dratted-perfect _sister_ being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like. Father and..._mother_ were so proud that day she learned she was a witch! Isn't that wonderful? But I knew better! Did my father ever listen? No! For father, oh no, it was Aurora this and Aurora that! Mother was no different, of course not, being her only daughter-I was swept aside, not being special enough. They both didn't know her real nature, a big_ bully_, along with that greasy hair boy... always playing pranks on me! I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a_ freak_!"

"Don't call my mum a freak!" Josephine yelled, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mum a bully? Nah, that can't be true. Hagrid held her shoulder trying to shield from her aunt's terrible ranting.

"You don't even know her," hissed Aunt Petunia, " She and that..._boy_ would disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. It was horrendous but what goes around comes around. She met that Potter boy and had you. I knew you would just as strange, just as... abnormal," Aunt Petunia leans over to look straight into Josephine's eyes, "Then if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And then we got landed with you!"

"BLOWN UP!" Josephine yelled, making her aunt staggered back, all the Dursleys saw for the first time Josephine's anger, "You told me they died in a fire!"

'A FIRE?!" cried Hagrid, now equally as angry as Josephine, "A fire killed Aurora and James Potter?"

"We had to tell her something," scoffed Petunia,crossing her arms and looking away.

"It's an outrage! A scandal-killed in a fire! Don't make me laugh!"

"She'll not be going," stated Uncle Vernon, holding his wife's shoulder.

"And I suppose a great Muggle like yourself going to stop her, are you?"

"Muggle?" asks Josephine with a questioning look.

"Non magic folk," explained Hagrid before turning to the Dursley's with full emotion," This girl had her name down ever since she was born! She's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and she'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore!"

" I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach her magic tricks!" cried Uncle Vernon, stomping his foot. But at this statement, Hagrid suddenly whips his umbrella and points at him.

"Never, and I mean _never_ insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me," he said with a threatening tone. He looks at Dudley and Josephine followed his gaze and blinks in surprise. During the intense exchange between the girl and her family, Dudley managed to sneak around and began eating Josephine's cake. Hagrid just couldn't take these horrible muggles's insult and treatment towards the Potter's sweet girl. Acting on impulse, he aims at Dudley whose back was turned, in a flash, a spark aimed at the boy's bottom. What happened next made Josephine to loose her breath, out came a curly grey pig's tail. Dudley felt the tingle and frantically began to cry when he realize a pig's tail on his end rear. Both Petunia and Vernon screamed in terror and rushed over to him. Josephine laughed, this was certainly the best birthday ever. Hagrid tells her he wanted to turn Dudley into an actual pig but...he was already one.

"Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic," whispers Hagrid as the Dursleys disappeared upstairs. Josephine gives him a cheeky look, raising her pinkie finger. Hagrid was confused until Josephine takes his pinkie in hers.

"I pinky swear," she promised, thus making Hagrid realize what she meant. He laughs and both pinkie shake, keeping this secret to themselves.

Looking at his pocket watch he tell Josephine to try to sleep a few more hours before he takes her to Diagon Alley. Josephine had no idea what's Diagon Alley but will eventually will later that day. Yawning, she bid good night to Hagrid. After giving him a hug, she lay on the couch, Hagrid covers her with his heavy coat. Excitement like this would have made her wide awake but...she was tired. Soon sleep invaded her body and mind, as she slept, Josephine dreamed that same dream about the letter. Only this time, she saw a magnificent castle that was appearing before a thick fog.

* * *

_Well, well, that was pretty intense. Aunt Petunia does have a deep grudge towards her sister. I wonder what Aurora did to her along with this mysterious greasy hair boy? I did say my version of a fem Harry Potter story would be different. Now the magic will really begin. Stay tuned for more and please...read and review! It helps! Thank you **Mimzy94** for helping me!_


	4. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley**

_Harry Potter belongs to the great and wonderful J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. I just only own my OCs and plot twists._

* * *

Josephine woke up early the next morning. She could tell it was daylight but the girl kept her eyes shut. Her memory flashed instantly on what happened last night. _It was a dream, _she told herself. _I dreamed that a giant man called Hagrid came to tell me that I was a witch and was going to Hogwarts, a magic school. _Josephine hated herself for thinking this but..what happened was too good to be true.

_T__ap! Tap! Tap!_

The sudden made Josephine jump but she didn't open her eyes. Her heart sank, thinking it was her aunt waking her up to make breakfast as usual. Josephine didn't want to wake up, it was a wonderful dream, just like the one with the snowy owl and a castle appearing after the mist disperse by the sun's rays. What choice did she have? Giving a sad sigh, she sat up to reach for her glasses and Hagrid's large coat fell off her small body. Josephine gasp and smiled as she realize that she was still in the hut. Morning had arrived as the room was filled with sun light. She spotted Hagrid still asleep in the other sofa. The tapping noise continued and as Josephine got up to search for it's source, the girl spotted a brown owl near one of the windows. She immediately went over to it and opened it. The owl wasted no time to fly in and dropped on Hagrid's lap a rolled up newspaper. Then, Josephine saw the owl suddenly attacking Hagrid's coat, pecking it's beak furiously at one of it's pocket. The bird was already begging to tear it. The girl waved her arms in an attempt to scare the owl away.

"Don't! Shoo! Go away! That's Hagrid's coat, don't tear it, please!"

"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper." Josephine turned to see Hagrid waking up, he yawned as he rubbed his eyes. "Look in the pockets. There five knuts in one of them."

Despite not knowing what a knut is, Josephine was to check each pocket from the coat. Hagrid has more than just food: keys, ball of yarn, slug pellets, peppermint humbugs and tea bags. Just as she was about to give up, Josephine reached for the last pocket and pulled out a handful of strange coins. There were five bronze ones, three silver and one gold coin. Josephine widen her eyes at the gold coin but shook head. She turned to Hagrid as he pointed a finger.

"The little bronze ones. Put them in the small pouch on is leg." Josephine did as Hagrid told her. No sooner did the owl hooted cheerfully as if saying thank you to the small girl. It flew off through the window and disappeared. Hagrid grunted as he stood up and stretched.

"Best be off, Josie, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school." Placing the coins back, Josephine realized something. If they were going to buy school supplies, then how would she-

"But Hagrid...I haven't got any money," she tells the giant, her eyes filled with worried, "You heard what my uncle said. He wouldn't pay for my school."

Don't yeh worry about that," said Hagrid, winking at her, "Come on, let's be in our way. Get yer things." Hagrid waited for Josephine to get ready. She quickly put on her favorite outfit and for the finishing touch her lucky red cap placed backwards. Grabbing her backpack, Josephine ran out the door where Hagrid was waiting for her. The small boat was still tied with water in the bottom after the storm.

"Hagrid, how did you get here?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Flew," he said simply. Josephine blinked at his response.

"Flew? Like Peter Pan?" The giant gave her a questioning look, which told her that the man had no idea who peter Pan was. "I mean, did you fly like this?" the girl did her best to demonstrate flying as in floating with just the body. "Or did you fly with your umbrella like Mary Poppins?" Hagrid laughed, shaking his head.

"No, no Josie. Merlin's beard, we can't fly like that. We use broom sticks to fly ourselves to places. Of course we won't now that I get ye." He motions her to get on the small boat. During the trip back to the mainland, Josephine tried very hard not to look into the water. She felt sea sick and laid herself on the bench. Then there was the issue of not being able to swim but, she trusts Hagrid not to let her drown. Hagrid was good at rowing and Josephine would sing to pass the time. Hagrid was curious when she sang a very complex word from the magical nanny. The giant man praised for her singing though, saying that her mother also had an angelic voice. This really surprised Josephine, making her feel pride about her mum. In no time they reached the mainland. He told the porter about the Dursleys still waiting at the shack, they needed a way to get out even though Hagrid wished they stayed there forever.

Later that morning, after eating sausages he still had in some of his pocket, the pair went into the subway train. They choose a compartment that was empty and Josephine reached out for her letter in her backpack to read the lists of school supplies.

"Three sets of plain work robes (black), One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear, One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)..." Josephine stopped at mid sentence as her breath was cut short. _Dragon?_ She looks up at Hagrid with wide eyes as it shined by the dim light.

"Hagrid...did they mean actual dragon?"

"Don't mean a penguin do they?" Hagrid watched as the girl still stared at him. Her eyes seemed to sparkled with joy. He recognize that look, that sudden fascination anyone felt when they truly like something. Then it clicked in Hagrid's mind at Josephine's sudden excitement.

"Josie," he leans toward her, " Don't tell me that yer-" Josephine nods frantically with a smile, making Hagrid giggled.

"Merlin's Beard Josie! Yer the second one ay met who luvs dragons!" Hagrid was over joyed to find someone who likes Dragons. "A lad who just finished school is studying dragons. Crikey...ay want a dragon ever since ay was yer age."

"Then why not get one," Josephine asks innocently, which made Hagrid give a sad sigh.

"Nah, the Ministry of Magic won't allow it. Vastly misunderstood creatures Josie. Vastly misunderstood."

"Ministry of Magic?" she asked.

" Their job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country." The girl nods, thinking it is the law like the ordinary ministry. This made her frown, now dishearten that perhaps she can never own a real life dragon.

"Chin up Josie. Besides, dragons are gigantic creatures and not easy to take care one. Well, maybe a baby but-"

"Aren't there tiny dragons?" Hagrid shakes his head.

"Not that ay know of."

"Then I'll learn magic to shrink them and we can own one!" Hagrid chuckles at her enthusiasm, realizing that it may not happen as they were considered dangerous by the ministry.

" Ay promise you when you get older, I'll take you where we can see a herd of dragons."

"Pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise," he lend his large pinkie on the small girl's one.

They emerged from the subway station where they arrived in London. Josephine never been to London and saw that it was a busy city. As they walked, people stared curiously at Hagrid. He ignored them as if this was just an ordinary day. She looked at her list and then back at Hagrid.

"Can we buy all this in London?" Josephine wondered aloud.

"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid, "Ah! This is it!" Both halted at a tiny, grubby-looking pub. "The Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Josephine wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at had this feeling that it was only she and Hagrid who notices it. Before she could say anything else, Hagrid had steered her inside.

It was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut.

The bartender spotted Hagrid and called out to him, "Ah Hagrid! The usual right fer you?" The man smiles as he begins to reach for a glass but Hgrid stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"No thanks Tom, I'm on official Hogswarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Josephine's shoulder and making her knees buckle. "Just helping young Josephine here buy her school supplies."

At the moment Hagrid said her name, Tom, the bartender, stood deadly still. His eyes widen at every second he stared at the small girl. He places a hand over his heart in shock.

"Bless my soul," he said softly, "It's Josephine Potter!"

The man said her full name loudly, making the buzz of chatter stop. Everyone turned to look at Josephine. There was one thing Josephine hated and that was the center of attention. she could barely speak in front of a whole class. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach at the unwanted attention. An old man approached her and reached out his trembling hand to shake hers.

"Welcome back, Ms. Potter, welcome back."

Josephine didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at her. How do they know her? She never met them before. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming, there was something he hasn't told her yet. Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Josephine was now shaking everyone's hand at the pub.

"Doris Crockford, Ms. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last. You're such a darling girl." The women pinched her cheeks, making Josephine cringe a little.

"So proud, Ms. Potter, I'm just so proud," another woman with a wart on her nose praised the girl, gently shaking her hand.

"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter," said a dwarf man with a pointy blue hat, his legs shaking with excitement.

"Delighted, Ms. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle." Josephine stared at him and recognized him as the man from the store who bowed to her one day when her aunt was forced to take her shopping. That day she was punished when she couldn't convince her aunt that she didn't know the stranger and Aunt Petunia didn't buy anything in the end.

"I've seen you before!" said Josephine, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."

"She remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? She remembers me!"

Josephine felt a great deal of discomfort at what was happening. Yesterday, she was a simple girl that nobody took notice. She was unimportant, and it didn't bother Josephine. She liked to remain hidden from the crowd, too much attention made her feel edgy. True whenever she played with her few friends from the streets it was different. But these were adults, praising her as if she was a super star like on television. This was something she didn't like.

As they moved on, Josephine a man wearing a turban who stuttered a lot when introducing himself, Professor Quirrell. It was for a moment that she felt something strange around her. Her skin prickled and...the spot on her neck where her scar is felt as if something hot touched her. Josephine touched it to rub it as the sensation fade away. She shook it off, perhaps it was the sudden reaction from the people. Hagrid explained that he would be her Defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts. Josephine reached out to shake his hand but, the man didn't. _How curious?_

"V-v-very f-f-fascinating subject. No-n-n-not that y-y-y-y-you ne-ed it Potter," the man chuckles nervously as the pair bid farewell at him. The girl looks back at him, she noticed Professor Quirrell mumbling, as if talking to someone. Hagrid began to mention that Quirrell was like that due to meeting vampires in the Black Forest and being in trouble with a hag. Josephine scrunched her nose, no wonder there was a strong smell of garlic. They exited what appears a dead end alley, with a complete brick wall. Josephine turned to Hagrid with a confused look.

"Hagrid, how did those people know me?"

"Well you're famous Josie!" Josephine looks at him with disbelief.

"But _why_ am I famous? What did I do that people know me?"

"I'm not sure if I'm the right person telling ye that Josie." Hagrid pulls out his umbrella and with its tip, taps the brick in a pattern. Then, the bricks quivered -Josephine staggered back as Hagrid caught her before she fell on her bottom. The bricks continued to wriggle- in the middle, a small hole appeared. It grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. Josephine gaped at what just happened, Hagrid beamed proudly as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Welcome Josie," said Hagrid, gesturing her to enter, "To Diagon Alley!" Josephine felt her body suddenly turned to stone, too nervous to move. Hagrid holds her small hand and helps her step through the archway. Josephine looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. As she turns back, she gasps as her breath left her, before her was a a sight in which she wished she had eight eyes instead of two. It appeared to be a shop districts, many strange shaped buildings lined up on each side. She did her best to see everything: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."

Josephine blinked at this, _do people eat dragons? _The girl frowned deeply, it was certain that dragon liver tasted gross right? Who would dare eat a dragon? There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Josephine had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon. A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying_ Eeylops Owl Emporium_. Several boys and girls about Josephine's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it.

"_Look_," Josephine heard one of them say, "_the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever -"_

"_I hope dad buys me one-"_

_"You can't have one yet you daft-"_

_"She's right, first years can't anyway-_"

In another corner there seemed to be a puppet show of some kind happening in front of a group of smaller children. Josephine stopped to watch as three puppeteers used very colorful body language, acting out a story. A fourth actor appears, with a very dark and terrifying puppet with a black cloak. Before Josephine could get any closer, she was held back by Hagrid as he lead her towards a large, stone grey building that looked miserable than the bank. Josephine felt a twinge of disappointment as she looks behind her, wanting to know what that show was about. But her sensible side reminded her why they are here in the first place.

"Hagrid, what is that place?" Josephine asked as she points at the building.

"The wizard bank, Gringotts. Safest place in the world, that is. Except for Hogwarts." Hagrid opens the heavy metal looking door and leads the timid girl in. They were greeted by the security and strange creatures. These creatures looked ugly, they were short and stout with pointy ears and had this mean spirited look in their face. Josephine held tightly to Hagrid as they continued to walk further into the bank. She saw that they stood behind the teller station stamping parchments or counting coins. One looked at Josephine and sneered wickedly at her. Josephine squealed and jumped and Hagrid patted her shoulder to calm her down.

"Hagrid-what are they?" she asked in a whisper, not wanting to upset the creatures.

"They're goblins Josie," Hagrid said as if obvious but continued, " Clever things, they are, but not the most friendliest of beasts. Stay close to me"

"No need to ask twice," reassured Josephine as they reached the end of the hall. There stood a goblin in a high teller, which Josephine assumes this goblin to be the head teller. He wore crescent moon spectacles and was writing on a parchment with a quill. Josephine felt the goblin seemed to be ignoring them rather than believing he hasn't seen them. Hagrid cleared his throat loudly which made the goblin stop and looked Hagrid with annoyance.

"Miss Josephine Potter wishes to make a withdrawal," Hagrid announced. The goblin puts down his quill and leans down to look at Josephine, scrutinizing at her.

"And does Miss Josephine Potter has her key?" The goblin grins as if he knew that the poor girl didn't have it and wouldn't be able to get any money. The girl's heart sank, looking at Hagrid with worried eyes. But the man was fishing for the said key through his pockets.

"Oh. Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere. Hah. Here's the little devil!" Hagrid pulls out a small gold key and a letter, "Oh, and there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which." Josephine saw Hagrid giving the goblin a letter wrapped in string.

"Very well." The goblin nodded as he placed it in his pocket. He then proceeded to walk down the teller and gestures them to follow him. "Follow me."

They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. The goblin, whose name was Griphook, whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in - Hagrid with some difficulty - and were off. Josephine never been on a roller coaster. despite hearing stories that they were wonderful rides, Josephine objects otherwise. The ride was dreadful and both she and Hagrid tried very hard not to throw up. There twists and turns that Josephine suspected they were thousands of feet below the surface. They came to a screeching halt as Girphook announced they arrived at vault 687. Griphook hopped off the cart with no probem, Hagrid on the other hand had to get off the cart with caution. Josephine's legs shook and couldn't stand, she felt sick.

Hagrid gives the key to Griphook and he unlocks the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Josephine gasped. Her eyes nearly popped off from her socket as what she saw in the vaults was a pile-no- mountains of gold coins. She stood there in shock as Hagrid explains to her that her father, James Potter, came from a wealthy wizard family. Now all of this money belongs to her. This had to be a dream, the only money she ever owned were coins that Ms. Figg would slip into her pocket or the ones she found on the street.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough." The exchange rate was something Josephine definitely needs to practice, it sounded hard than muggle currency. Hagrid helped Josephine pile some of it into a bag. They went back to the cart and plummeted deeper down into the depth of the Earth. _Just like Otto __Lidenbrock_, smiles Josephine at the thought. They arrived at vault 713 and Griphook opened it.

"What's in there Hagrid?" asked Josephine in wonder.

"Fraid can't tell yer Josie," Hagrid said, "It's official Hogwarts business." A puff of yellow smoke bellowed as a small brown package laid there in an empty vault, with no gold surrounding it like Josephine's. Hagrid took it and puts it inside of one of his coat pockets. It was a relief for both Josephine and Hagrid to see sunlight again, neither wanted to stay any longer underground but mostly with Griphook. In Josephine's opinion, goblins are very intimidating creatures and should never be messed with.

Back in the alley, Hagrid took her to a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hagrid was going back to the Leaky Cauldron to get something for his headache after the wild cart ride. Josephine reluctantly agrees and goes inside.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Josephine started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young lady is being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a girl with black short hair and pug-faced was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up her long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Josephine on a stool next to her slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length. The girl with the black hair looks at Josephine from head to toe and scrutinize.

"It's your first year at Hogwarts am I right?" she asks in a haughty tone. Josephine jumps and looks at the girl. She didn't expect her to speak to her, she nods. The girl scoffs at this and continues to talk." I can tell just by the _inexperience_ look in your face."

Josephine frowns a bit but didn't want to show she was offended. _What the heck did she mean by inexperience? _

"You've been to Hogwarts?" Josephine asks her.

"No, it's my first year too." Josephine raises an eyebrow at this, if this was her first year too, then what was the big deal about herself. " Of course my family had been to Hogwarts, both my mum and daddy. What about _your_ parents?"

"Yes...they both went to Hogwarts too," Josephine answered, firmness in her voice. The girl blinked at this.

"So they were our kind?"

"If you mean wizard and witch, yes."

The girl smiles a bit, sighing in relief which made Josephine confused.

"Well that is good. I thought you were the _other_ kind. I don't think they should allowed them to go to Hogwarts. Both of my parents think so too. They just aren't the same as us. Things will change when Drakie's father puts a stop to this nonsense that's for sure." At the name of Drakie, she sighs dreamily and nearly pushes the witch fitting her. "I hope he and I are in the same house. Do you know which house you'll be in?"

Josephine shook her head not knowing what this snobby girl was talking about, but played along. She was like a girl version of Dudley, only much snobbier.

"Well, I'm sure I'll be in Slytherin, all my family were. Drakie's family had been in Slytherin too so I hope well be together!" Madam malkin announced she was finished and Josephine was more than happy to leave. She just couldn't stand this girl.

"Well I suppose we'll see each other in Hogwarts." Josephine bid a polite farewell and left the shop. Hagrid was just outside waiting for her and feeling much better. He took her to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and bought her a chocolate ice cream with nuts sprinkled on top. He bought it for her as a late birthday present, Josephine was happy and yet she felt that Hagrid didn't have to. As she ate, she told Hagrid what happened at the shop. Hagrid looked upset and shook his head.

"Yer not from a Muggle family. If she'd known who yeh were - she's grown up knowin' yer name if her parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does she know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles - look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"

" I don't care what she thinks," Josephine said to him, "I think everyone is special in their own way. Wizard family or not."

"Well said Josie! After yer finish we can buy the rest of yer school supplies."

First they went to a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Josephine away from Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

"But Hagrid...Dudley is a _special one_! Please can I just buy one book?" she flutters her eyes like a girly would to convince adults.

But Hagrid sternly said," No. No. No. They ain't in yer list. Besides you aren't-"

"Aren't allowed to do magic," she finished for him, huffing in annoyance."I know. I know."

"None of that sassy with me young lady," he scolded her gently, "Even if he does deserve it, yeh would need to master yer magic abilities first."

They went to Potage's Cualdron shop for her pewter cauldron. Though she had eyes for a silver dragon shaped cauldron, Hagrid said no. Then they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. After that, they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. At Scribbulus Writing Implements, Josephine was impressed with ink that made letters moved after writing, and the quill that writes by itself. But she got the one necessary for school.

"I'm getting yeh an owl Josie, fer yer birthday," Hagrid announced as they arrived at Magical Menagerie. Josephine tried to object but Hagrid cut her off.

"I know I don't have to-but when was the last time yer Muggle family ever gave yeh a present." He was right, Josephine hardly got any decent gifts. After a while, they left the shop with a Northern white faced owl in a silver cage. Josephine named him, Samwis...it just felt right.

They went to the last shop, Ollivander's, the wand shop. Hagrid watched over her things as she went inside by herself. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop. It was a tiny place and Josephine felt strangely as though she had entered a very strict library. There were thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of her neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Hello?" she called out but no answer and this time she called a bit louder, "Hello?!" A There is a thunk. A man appears on a ladder and looks at Josephine with a smile.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Ms. Potter." The man, presumably, Mr. Ollivander, began to look at the boxes in search of something. " It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. I remember it well, your father favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Your mother... well what can I say, chestnut wood wand. Twelve inches. Springy and with Dragon heartstrings core. A tamer of beasts that young woman was. A perfect wand for an elegant and talented witch. Well, no matter, it is the wand that chooses it's owner. Ah, here we go." Mr. Ollivander gives Josephine a wand, the girl stands there feeling foolish with just holding it.

"Give it a wave," commanded the old man. Josephine jumped and did as she was told. To her shock and dismay, a pile of boxes exploded and scattered on the floor. The poor girl quickly left the wand on the table. The man grimaced and went back for another. "Apparently not. How about this one?"

Josephine took a short wand and with a wave...created another mess of boxes and wands in the shop. Josephine drops it, edging towards the door to leave. She didn't want to cause any more damage. But the man didn't seem bothered by it rather he was worried of finding her wand. "No. No. definitely not. No matter...but I wonder?" His tone changed as he held another box with a wand. he approached her cautiously and handed her the wand. At the moment Josephine held it in her hand, she felt a power course through her veins. A sudden gust of wind and sparks swirled around her, her red cap nearly being blown away. Josephine felt her soul suddenly being swept away, it was-

"Curious...very curious. Ebony wood, 11" the core of a phoenix," Mr. Ollivander whispers as he stared at her.

"Excuse me sir but what's curious?," the girl asks, finding her voice.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Ms. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." Despite having her hair down, the man pointed at her left side neck where her scar was. She touched it with conscious. Mr. Ollivander looked as if he was somewhere in a different time," I now remember, thirteen and a half inches, made of yew."

"And...who owned that wand?"

"Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Ms. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things...terrible, yes, but great."

Josephine purchased her wand and before she left, Mr. Ollivander held her hand and patted it. "I wish you luck Ms. Potter! You are destined for many great things." She left the shop, shaken at what the wand seller revealed and she was determined to have Hagrid tell her everything once and for all.

Hagrid and Josephine ate supper at the leaky Cauldron, and as they were finishing, Josephine gathered up the courage to ask.

"Someone killed my parents, didn't they? The one who gave me this." Hagrid looked away,ashamed he was hiding something Josephine had the right to know. "You know, Hagrid, I know you do."

He sighs and pushes bowl away. "First, and understand this,Josie, 'cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-...his name was V-..."

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" she suggested, ready to get a quill and parchment but Hagrid shook his head.

" No, I can't spell it. All right. His name was Voldemort."

" Voldemort?" Josephine asked, the name wasn't as intimidating as a certain dark space lord. Hagrid shush her from yelling out the name. Apparently, the name seemed to be a taboo. He took a deep breath and began to tell her about this dark wizard.

"It was dark times, Josie, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. Nobody...not one. Except you."

"Me?" asked Josephine in despair, "Voldemort tried to kill me?"

"Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Josie. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...and an evil curse at that."

"What happened to Vo-...to You-Know-Who?"

"Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous, Josie. That's why everybody knows your name. You're the girl who_ lived_." Josephine looks down at her plate, feeling her guts tie into knots. Well, she wanted to know and now she seemed to regret it.

Hagrid took her to the train station, she was go back to the Dursleys until it was time to for her to go to Hogwarts.

"Can't I stay with you?" she asked with a desperately plea.

"Fraid not Josie, Dumbledore's orders," but he leans down and winks at her, "If they by any chance give yeh trouble, send me your owl. It'll know where to find me. Pinkie promise." Josephine smiles and holds his pinkie with hers. Then she gives him a big hug.

"Thank you for everything Hagrid."

"Yer welcome Josie." He hands her her ticket for the Hogwarts train when the day comes. She boarded the train and she she watched by the window, Hagrid waved at her and she did the same. When the train left, Josephine leaned back into the seat, smiling with joy and great happiness. _This had been the best birthday ever!_

* * *

_Phew! This has been tough for me to write! Free butterbeer to anyone who can spot references and whoever can guess who Josephine met at Madam Malkins, lol! Fun fact, Aurora's wand, Josie's mom, is based on my wand from Pottermore. I gave Josie a different type of wand with the same core so in case the two don't mix, then I do apologize, I'm no wand expert. Please read and review and thank you for your support!_


End file.
